Many medical procedures employ medical grade cement in connection with the restoration and strengthening of bone structures. During such procedures, cement is typically dispensed to a bone to fill in voids or spaces in the bone or between medical devices or implants attached to or embedded within the bone. These dispensing devices may include systems as simple as syringes and as complex as electronically controlled valves.
Due to the medical nature of some procedures, the amount and placement of the fluids, such as, cement, needs to be supervised carefully. Despite the simplicity or complexity of the dispensing system, control over when, where and how much cement is dispensed is of concern. This disclosure describes improvements over these prior art technologies in providing better control for dispensing fluids, in particular, with respect to applications where greater valve control is needed.